House MD Gets His Freak On
by Mysteryfish
Summary: Slash. Wilson and House explore the 'boundaries' of their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own House MD, its characters and so on. The ownership lies with David Shore. This story has no set season but uses the old team. Involves slash but not graphic. Help came from Main891. Please review and be kind, first fan-fiction. Comment if you want the next chapter ;D**

**Chapter One**

"What the ….?"

Wilson stood in awe at the sight before him. House was laid out provocatively on top of Wilson's desk, rubbing his cane suggestively.

"Don't deny me Wilson…you know you want me," He said coyly.

Wilson was speechless.

"House-I…" Wilson stuttered, anxious.

What was he to do? His colleague of 15 years was laid out before him, and even worse, he kind-of liked it. The whole spontaneity of the situation sent a sudden thrill through Wilson. Did House really feel the same way?

He allowed his eyes to roam slowly from House's gray hair to the tip of his cane, which he was gliding his hand over smoothly. Wilson couldn't deny in any way that he wasn't slightly turned on, but he had looked for far too long.

Damn. His eyes shot back to those of House, who was wearing a slight frown as they shared the most awkward moment they'd experienced at the hospital.

"House, are you serious..?" Wilson whispered.

"No Wilson, you _idiot,_" House sat up abruptly and continued, "I need you to check out this patient."

He threw a file at Wilson roughly, who caught it, his mouth still open in shock.

"Well, while you have your mouth open catching flies, I'm going to save a patient," House said while heading for the door.

He brushed against Wilson a little as he passed the tight space.

_Crap._

He was shocked. Had he really just felt that way about House?

_How could one stupid joke change everything?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Wilson was home in his apartment, fretting over work again. His patient of 2 years was finally losing the battle. He leaned over his laptop, concentrating hard until a shuffling outside startled him. Then the unmistakable tap of House's cane at the door.

_Oh god he's here, what could he want at one in the morning? _

He sighed resignedly before opening the door.

"Heyyy, Jimmy buddy!" House jeered loudly, stumbling into the hall.

He was blatantly drunk. His last patient had died and Cuddy was giving him shit. House had diagnosed the disease but not quite in time to save the patient and as usual he had drowned his sorrows with alcohol. Wilson seriously considered closing the door on House right then and there, but some part of him wanted company.

"Hey..." Wilson walked back in and House collapsed on the couch across him.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked, although he already had a fair idea.

"Enough that you're starting to look attractive," House smirked slightly.

Wilson found himself sighing again, "Look, do you need me to call you a cab? I don't have time for this right now…"

"Well don't you think I'm attractive?" House stared intensely at Wilson for a moment, judging his reaction.

Wilson stuttered again, "Of course I think you're attractive, for a guy, but maybe you should sober up before you talk to me."

House paused, and took a deep breath.

"I'm not that drunk Wilson."

The silence hung between them. Wilson slowly studied the man for any sign of that familiar sarcastic grin that meant House was joking. All he saw was a straight blank face that was unreadable.

"Maybe I'm serious," House said with the same blank expression.

Wilson's mouth dropped to the floor. House was _surely _playing with him.

House slowly rose to his feet, leaving his cane behind.

"House why would you leave your cane-…"

He didn't finish. House fell on top of Wilson, who was too shocked to register anything. Before he could react, House's rough lips met his.

At first he thought of backing away, but then he realized this was what he wanted all along. No more lonely nights with his laptop, or contemplating what was missing. He pulled away from the kiss gasping for air, and began to speak.

"Don't talk Wilson, just fuck me." House commanded.

Wilson looked toward his bedroom door with longing then stared at House. He was finally given a chance to gaze into those crystal blue eyes. The usual spark was there, and he had to give in.

"Whatever you say, I've wanted this for a long time."

House grinned mischievously.

"Let's do this."

Hands searching each others bodies, they stumbled to the bedroom and Wilson slammed the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Message from the authors: Hey guys hope you like this chapter because we went through hell to get it to you. **_**Why?**_** We lost our usb. **_**Why is that bad?**_** Because we are only 16 and go to an all-girl Christian school. Yep. Understandably we freaked out and used some mad detective skills to find it. Hoping you enjoy it, here it is. ****Reviews are like our air, you don't want us to die do you? If not, please review! We are planning to end at 5 chapters and have a nice ending in mind!**

**Chapter Three**

House slowly opened his eyes. His head was on fire.

_Why do I keep doing this to myself?_

He squinted in discomfort and tried to recall the night before. Judging from his hangover, he had clearly gone to a bar and gotten drunk but past that he was baffled, and his body was sore in all the wrong places.

He had images of Wilson's concerned face burned into his memory. House struggled to put the pieces together amid the raging headache.

_Perhaps,_ he had crashed at Wilson's apartment and passed out on his floor.

_Perhaps,_ Wilson had kindly let him sleep in his bed.

Wilson strode into the room butt naked.

Perhaps not.

"Oh my GOD!"

House sat up suddenly, throwing the blankets off himself.

He reached for them again once he realized that he too was naked.

"I made macadamia pancaaakes!" Wilson announced cheerily.

House stumbled out of bed with the blanket draped around him yelling,

"Why are you NAKED?"

Wilson, stunned, explained, "Well, it would have been hard for us to keep our clothes on for what we did last night."

"_What _did we do!" House yelled again.

Wilson carefully placed the pancake plate on the dresser and turned calmly to House.

"Its as simple as this House, we fucked."

And then House remembered. The sweat, the body heat, the intimacy. It had happened.

"w-well" House stuttered, stumbling around in search of his clothes. Looking up, he found his underwear hanging from the light fixture.

"Wild night huh?" Wilson commented with a laugh from the doorway.

House turned to offer a cynic reply but then picked up the bundle of clothes and rushed past Wilson to the bathroom. He threw on his pants roughly, causing his leg to pain him, but he had to get out. It was too much for his hangover-riddled brain to handle right now. When he stood up he noticed a bottle on the medicine cabinet. Lube.

"House come out of there, your pancakes are getting cold," Wilson called from just outside the door.

"No," House replied defiantly.

"We need to talk about this, a lot has changed."

The door opened with a click then House brushed past. He stood in in the doorway for a moment and glared at Wilson.

"No Wilson, nothing has changed, nothing _will_ change."

His footsteps were heard and then the slamming of a door. He was gone.

Wilson's face was a mess of disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Message from the authors: Hey this is main891 here. I help with the house referencing and have been here every step of the way with the chapter writing. Just letting you know this is our first really serious chapter and it was hard to write because we had the **_**worlds worst writers block**_**. We're really excited about finishing this and we hope you're enjoying the story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and thank you for the 6 reviews so far, they really inspire us to write more!  
**

**Chapter four**

House rushed past the crowds in the hospital, determined to get to the sanctuary of his office as soon as possible. He was still massaging away a huge headache which was caused by _much _more than last night's drinking. Cameron disturbed the silence, walking in with an ecstatic mood.

"So, how was your Sunday night?"

"It was fine," House spat bitterly.

Cameron stepped back for a moment.

"Okay, just asking."

House glared for a moment over his desk.

"Do we have a case?"

"Nope."

_She was still there. Why didn't she go away?_

House rolled his eyes.

"I have clinic duty."

Cameron laughed.

"You _never_ do clinic duty!"

House walked past her. The slam of the office door was his reply.

It was now a fortnight after the incident. House sat behind his desk toying with a glass of whiskey, smiling smugly. He had just solved a difficult case, and was settled in to watch an episode of General Hospital.

_This was bliss. _

The case itself had distracted him from any awkwardness between him and Wilson. His huge load of work had excused him from talking to Wilson for the entire two weeks, in fact.

He leaned back into the soft chair, ready to watch two hours straight of his show. His contentment was short-lived. Suddenly the door clicked open, and a middle aged man walked in. House frowned and sat upright.

_No one ever visited him unless they were going to yell at him. _

The man smiled shyly. He was handsome, and had a carefree attitude about him.

"Hey Dr. House, I'm Michael Sturt. I'm your patients' fiancé."

House frowned.

"That's impossible. I don't have any female patients."

Michael shook his head a little.

"No uhh, I'm gay Dr. House."

House paused, then remembered the patient. He was a man named Jim Williamson, and shy like his partner. He had a severe case of appendicitis, which he was recovering from quite nicely. The man before him and the patient were nothing like the typical gay couple. It seemed it wasn't always just two guys skipping through a field of flowers. House sat in silence for a moment.

"Hows that working out for you? Being gay, I mean." House asked quietly.

Michael smiled a little.

"It's been great, we're 5 years strong this year."

He looked at House knowingly.

"Are you gay Dr. House?"

House looked down, almost shamefully. Michael shuffled his feet.

He turned to leave.

"Doctor, don't ever lie to yourself."

House was still looking down when the man left. He sighed and walked out. He was wandering aimlessly through the ward. He walked past glass windows, then there was a scene which brought warmth to his body. Michael was lying on top of the covers next to his fiancé. They were holding hands and smiling lovingly into each others eyes.

_What have I done? I could've had this. _

House leaned against the window and then after what seemed hours finally made his decision. He passed people in the corridors, oblivious to anything. He walked through his office and out onto his balcony. It was raining lazily, and little specks gathered on his hair. He walked slowly toward the barrier between their offices. Footsteps followed behind as he stepped over. It was his team.

"House, what are you doing?"

Foreman rushed out onto the balcony.

"Can't talk, me and Wilson need to have a serious conversation. If anyone interrupts they are fired."

House looked serious. Cameron nodded then went back to her medical journal. House and Wilson had been having some friendship problems. It was best they worked them out now. The team disappeared back into the office, and House continued on. He stopped outside the glass door to Wilson's office for a moment. Wilson was concentrating at work and he jumped when House opened the door. He stood immediately.

"What do you want House? Vicodin? Lunch money? Help with a patient?"

Wilson glanced at House cynically, but met that same blank face. House would never get it. He had been feeling like shit for those past two weeks, having trouble dealing with House's rejection. He grunted in frustration, and strolled over to his filing system, turning his back on House. He shoved files in roughly.

All of a sudden, House's hands reached around his waist. Wilson sighed. This was what he wanted, but perhaps House was playing with him again. House whispered in Wilson's ear.

"All I want is you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's**** comments: Hey guys, if you have stuck with us we are REALLY sorry we haven't updated. Truthfully school just beat us down and we didn't have the time or energy to finish it. **

**We have even less time now because we're in our last year of school and we have no classes together (WHICH SUCKS). But, here it is! We understand its a short chapter but we just couldn't stand having an unfinished story. We know we don't deserve it but PLEASE comment! Hope you enjoy the final chapter of our first story. **

**Chapter five**

House and Wilson stood anxiously together. The door loomed before them, people walking in and out, going about their lives.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Wilson looked at him sternly.

"We've rehearsed this so many times House, we can do this."

House looked down.

_He__ wasn't one who normally cared what anybody thought, but this was a huge change for him. He felt vulnerable. This was new._

House clasped Wilson's hand softly, then looked up cautiously. Wilson's warm hazel eyes gazed into his ice blue, a gaze of approval and unconditional affection.

This was just what he always needed. This was the only man whose approval he sought. He gripped the hand tighter.

"I love you Greg."

House smiled. It wasn't the usual sideways smirk, but the full thing.

Hand in hand, they pushed through the hospital doors and walked in.


End file.
